A New Family Member
by Relatable Alien
Summary: A girl mysteriously appears in Engineering when Geordi experiences problems with the warp core. Who is she? Where is she from? When is she from? And what's her connection to Captain Picard?
1. 1 Trouble in Engineering

**A/N**: I'm going back through this story. It does end abruptly (well... more like fizzles out), but there's a really cool bit that happens later to this OC in other stories. Basically, this is background for the character and I like later stuff I wrote of her more. So I totally get it if you want to skip this one and go ahead to a more exciting one that I've written and will hopefully be posting soon.

* * *

The red warning lights started flashing all over Engineering.

"Shutdown the warp core!" shouted Geordi LaForge, the chief engineer on board the USS Enterprise D. He worked furiously with his comrades, manually overriding the computer and bringing them out of warp speed. He rushed around his office, shouting commands to the workers grouped around the central table, keying in operations and instructions for the computer. They soon had the situation under control, but no warp drive. "Nice work everyone." Geordi addressed the room as they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mr La Forge, what happened?" Captain Picard inquired over communicator from the bridge where they were getting the same red warning lights.

"Something happened to the warp core," Geordi explained as best he could. "No injuries to report. I'm starting a level one diagnostic now." He added feeding the command into the computer. "Until we know what went wrong I'm afraid we've only got impulse power."

"I'm sending Mr Data down to assist you," Picard said. The communique ended.

"Comm-commander L-La Forge?" Lieutenant Barclay stuttered, pointing under the lieutenant commander's desk.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Geordi asked, still keying in numbers. When Barclay didn't respond he looked up, following Barclay's pointing hand to under the desk. A teenage girl lay there. "What the-?" Geordi exclaimed in awe. He leant down to see her closer. "Her clothes..." he murmured, reaching out with a hand and touching her arm. Her eyes snapped open behind glasses as her body jolted. She stared up at La Forge and froze. Her eyes slowly took in the room. Suddenly she gagged, her stomach releasing its contents in a small pool on the floor. Geordi managed to leap back just in time to avoid getting puked on. The world faded to white then black as she fainted back into unconsciousness on the floor. Geordi pressed his communicator.

"Sickbay, request assistance in Engineering," he said. "Captain?"

"Yes Mr La Forge," Picard replied on communicator.

"It seems we have a new visitor."


	2. 2 Questions in Sickbay

The first thing Alex became aware of as she woke was soft beeping coming from near her head. Opening her eyes, her vision was a blur of lights and colours.

"She's waking up," Dr Crusher said, standing beside the bed. Alex's eyes opened wide, the world coming into an alarming focus. Dr Crusher put a hand on her shoulder as she tried to sit up, to move, to do something! "Don't try to speak yet," Dr Crusher instructed, her voice calming. As Alex's head snapped around to view the room her breathing began to quicken. "It's alright, there's no need to be afraid." Dr Crusher tried to reassure her as tears welled in Alex's wide eyes. She stared at Captain Picard and Counselor Troi on the opposite side of the room, standing near the wall and watching her closely. "I'm Dr Crusher. You're on board the Enterprise, in sickbay."

"Where?" Alex whispered, her eyes snapping to Dr Crusher's as she grew pale. She was shivering in fright.

"The Enterprise," Dr Crusher repeated. "What's your name?" she asked as Alex continued to stare into her eyes, unresponsive.

"The Enterprise," Alex repeated Dr Crusher. "Wh-what's The Enterprise?"

"We'll explain everything to you as soon as we can, I promise," Dr Crusher reassured her. "Can you tell me what your name is?" Alex looked at her oddly for a moment, tossing up whether she could trust this strange woman or not. It didn't seem like she had any choice.

"Alex Jones," she said softly. She looked over at Captain Picard and Counselor Troi. "Who are they?" Counselor Troi stepped forward, deciding to do the introductions.

"My name's Deanna Troi, I'm the ship's counselor," Deanna explained. "This is Captain Picard." Picard gave Alex a steely gaze. She swallowed down, unsettled by something in those grey-hazel eyes.

"Captain?" Alex repeated.

"That's right," he said, still watching her closely. "I'm in command of this ship."

"The Enterprise," Alex nodded slightly. She turned back to Dr Crusher. "What is the Enterprise? What kind of ship?"

"A galaxy class star ship," Dr Crusher supplied. Alex's jaw dropped.

"A... star... ship," she repeated. "We're- we're in space? We're actually flying through space?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, we are," Dr Crusher smiled seeing the awe light up in Alex's eyes.

"Excuse me, Alex," Captain Picard said, walking over to the bed. "But there are some questions we need answered. You're human, correct?"

"Yeah, what else would I be?" Alex looked between the three of them, edging higher on the bed. Picard decided to ignore her question.

"Do you have any idea how you got here?" he asked. Alex looked towards the corner of the wall, gently shaking her head.

"I was in the kitchen, having a glass of water before I left for school," Alex said slowly. "There was a loud bang from the room next door, the neighbour's apartment. I must've blanked out. Then I woke up and this guy was standing over me with this thing on his eyes. There was this blue thing behind him. I think I threw up. Then I blacked out and woke up here."

"You have no idea how you arrived on board?" Picard repeated. Alex shook her head.

"Sorry, no," she apologised. Captain Picard nodded, sharing a look with Counselor Troi. "Excuse me, Captain Picard, when will I be able to go home? I have an exam at school today."

"I'll have to see what we can do," Picard said. He looked at her clothing again. "Actually, would you be able to tell me today's date?" He raised an eyebrow slightly. Alex screwed her eyes shut in thought.

"It's Thursday the... 19th of June, 2014," she replied, opening her eyes. Dr Crusher's eyes widened as she turned to Picard. Counselor Troi also looked towards the Captain. "Why, is something wrong?" Alex asked, concern mounting.

"Alex, now stay calm, everything is going to be alright," Picard raised his hands slightly, palms in a calming gesture. Alex turned to Dr Crusher, her alarm growing.

"What's happened-" Alex said but stopped, turning back to Picard.

"You are in the 24th Century," he told her, his voice calm. Alex froze, her brain struggling to compute this information. When she didn't speak, Picard continued. "It seems that you have been transported over three hundred years into our time." Alex blinked. She swallowed.

"24th... century..." she breathed, looking downwards to the foot of the bio bed she was on. "No." She closed her eyes. "No, please no." She screwed her eyes shut tighter. Counselor Troi and Dr Crusher both did their best to console her as Captain Picard stood there, watching. "No, no, I can't be- There must be- I-" Alex burbled as tears streaked down her face.

"Alex," Captain Picard said. She looked up to him, eyes red and already puffing. "I promise, we will look after you."


	3. 3 Alone

Captain Picard had returned to his duties on the bridge as Counselor Troi sat with Alex in sickbay while Dr Crusher monitored her. Alex was sat up so she could see everything more comfortably.

"What exam is this you have later today?" Deanna asked, trying to make conversation.

"Mathematics," Alex told her. "I guess I'm a bit late to sit the test now." Deanna gave her a sympathetic smile. "What did Captain Picard mean before, asking if I was human?" Deanna looked to Dr Crusher. Alex read their shared looks. "Seriously?" They both turned to her. "We've met other humanoid life? Like other species? Way cool." Her eyes were wide with interest.

"As it happens, I'm half Betazoid half human," Deanna informed Alex. She gaped in awe.

"Like, that's possible? Two different species having offspring together?" Alex was astounded.

"There are lots of complications and not all species are compatible," Dr Crusher pointed out.

"But still, in my time humans are discriminating against each other for the colour of their skin," Alex said. "It's good to know that as a race we have things sorted out in the future." She pushed her glasses higher up her nose. "I won't be allowed to tell anyone about this, when I get back." Dr Crusher looked to Counselor Troi.

"Alex," Counselor Troi began. "We don't even know how you got here. You might not be able to get back." Alex heard her but the words didn't seem to sink in. They were interrupted by Geordi's arrival.

"Heya Doctor," he said, entering the small room off the side of sickbay. Alex watched him curiously with caution. "I see she's awake." Dr Crusher smiled.

"Alex, this is Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge," Dr Crusher introduced him.

"You were the man there when I woke up," she said incoherently then blushed, remembering how she'd thrown up. "Sorry for puking on you." She said, her head ducked.

"You missed me, thankfully," Geordi told her with a smile. Alex looked up again, watching him once more with curiosity.

"What are you wearing over your eyes?" Alex asked. Geordi raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"It's called a VISOR," he explained. "It lets me see things in heaps of different spectrums."

"But why do you need it?" Alex asked again. Dr Crusher thought she'd intersect.

"Commander La Forge is blind," she explained.

"And the VISOR lets you see?" Alex said with astonishment.

"It feeds the information into my optic nerve," Geordi said.

"That is so awesome," Alex grinned. "You can do anything and more than anyone with normal eyes could do. This is extraordinary."

"Yes, well, I'd best be getting back to Engineering," Geordi informed the group.

"You are still up for poker tomorrow night?" Dr Crusher inquired.

"Sure am," Geordi said just before the door closed. Alex looked down at the floor.

"You're upset," Counselor Troi observed. Alex looked up. "You feel lonely. I can sense it. I'm empathic." Alex looked back down at the floor. Dr Crusher went over to the bio bed. She tenderly put an arm around Alex's shoulders.

"Counselor Troi, please report to the bridge," Commander Riker's voice sounded over the communicator.

"Acknowledged," Deanna answered. She shared a sorrowful look with Dr Crusher as she quietly left the room. Alex sniffled, putting her head in her hands.

"You'll be alright," Dr Crusher promised her. Alex just nodded with her face still obscured from vision.

"Dr Crusher," she sniffled. "What's going to happen if I can't get back?" Dr Crusher rubbed her shoulder gently, considering her answer.

"I don't know," she admitted at last. "Starfleet might try and track down any living relatives you have. Any 21st century historian would have a field day getting to meet you."

"I want to go back, I miss my family," Alex cried.


	4. 4 Searching for Answers

"Do we have any further leads on how Alex got here?" Picard asked the assembled senior officers in the observation lounge.

"Deanna and I have both spoken to her, but she really has no idea," Dr Crusher told him.

"Geordi, Data, has the diagnostic turned up anything?" Picard turned to them.

"It's still running, however," Geordi raised an eyebrow. "The computer recorded a spike in the amount of matter in the warp core chamber. However she got here, Alex might not have been the only thing to come through."

"Geordi, are you saying that something else could've come through in the middle of the warp core?" Riker was astounded.

"It would explain the warp core malfunction," Geordi admitted. "I won't know for another day at least what it actually was that materialised."

"Captain, I believe it would be wise to look up in Starfleet records, see if we can find anymore information about Alex," Counselor Troi suggested. "Perhaps there's something she isn't telling us." Dr Crusher perked up, on the same brainwave.

"We can see if she manages to get back or not!" Dr Crusher exclaimed. "If she doesn't, she'll be listed as either missing or deceased."

"Let's hope the records still exist," Picard nodded. "Counselor, you're in charge of finding as much information as you can on Alex Jones. Her school, her family, her neighbours, anything that could be relevant to her sudden appearance here."


	5. 5 Waiting

Alex swung her legs on the side of the bio bed as Dr Crusher returned. She kept watching the floor as Dr Crusher approached her, scanning her with the tricorder. "How was the meeting?" Alex said unenthusiastically, not looking up.

"I think it went well," Dr Crusher informed her. "Counselor Troi is looking up Starfleet records to see what information we can find about you."

"If I do get back, you'll have the record for the day I die," Alex announced apathetically. Dr Crusher sat down on the bio bed beside Alex.

"We're doing everything we can," Dr Crusher promised.

"Will I remain confined to this room if it does turn out I make it back?" Alex inquired.

"You don't like being here," Dr Crusher stated. Alex shrugged.

"I have a life back home," she said, her chin low. "Sure, some parts of it were rubbish and I hated it sometimes - but it wasn't all bad. I have a family, and some friends. They'll miss me. At least, if I don't get back they'll miss me."

"I know I'd miss Wes if he disappeared," Dr Crusher tried to comfort her, recollecting the incident over a year prior when Wesley had accidentally trapped her in a collapsing warp bubble. Being alone for those final few minutes had been one of the most terrifying experiences of her life. No Wesley, no Picard. No one.

That must be what it seems like to Alex, suddenly appearing in a new place. Alone, isolated, confused and frightened, Dr Crusher thought. "I'm afraid we can't let you out onto the rest of the ship unless we know whether you get back." Alex sighed forlornly. "I'll talk to Lieutenant Worf, see if it's safe to give you back some of your things."

"My things?" Alex turned to her with wide eyes.

"Your backpack came through with you. Lieutenant Worf confiscated it for security checks," Dr Crusher explained. Alex furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't remember this..."

"It was while you were still unconscious," Dr Crusher informed her.

"It must be my school backpack," Alex reasoned, turning back to watch her feet swaying over the bed. She just sat there, staring at the ground as Dr Crusher observed her.


	6. 6 Stranded in Space

"Find anything yet Geordi?" Riker inquired over communicator some time later.

"Not yet Commander," Geordi informed him. "The diagnostic is still running."

"Lieutenant, we're within hours of the neutral zone without warp drive," Picard informed him.

"We're going as fast as we can, I'm sorry sir," Geordi apologised. He ended the communique, getting back to his work.

"As long as we're without warp drive we're sitting ducks out here," Riker spoke quietly to Captain Picard.

"Tell me of any updates," Picard instructed as he stood. "I'll be in my ready room. You have the bridge number one." Walking to his office he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye on the screen. On closer inspection there was nothing to be found. "Very odd," Picard murmured to himself, the door hissing open.


	7. 7 Possible Connection

"Beverly," Deanna called, sticking her head in Alex's room in sickbay. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" Dr Crusher got up and left. As soon as she'd gone, Alex laid down on the bed facing away from the door and curled up into a foetal position.

"Have you found something?" Dr Crusher asked as they went to her office. Deanna spun the computer around, bringing up a file on Alex.

"It says she went missing on the 19th of June, 2014," Deanna explained. "She was presumed dead when there was no sign of her after several years, no remains found."

"Her poor family," Dr Crusher said sadly as a family image came up. "What about them, what have you found?"

"It seems Alex's disappearance drove a wedge in her family," Deanna admitted. "Her mother and father separated less than six months later." Dr Crusher raised her eyebrows. Things must have hit them hard. "Her father went on to have two other marriages, both ending with divorce filed by the wife. Her mother went back to university and managed to get an arts degree. She never remarried, or got over Alex's disappearance."

"What about her sister, Maria?" Dr Crusher asked.

"She was slightly harder to track down," Counselor Troi admitted. "It turned out that in 2015 she went on student exchange to England studying two semesters of a course in mathematics. Her theories are actually some of the work that inspired Zephram Cockrem." Dr Crusher whistled her amazement. "This is where it gets really interesting though, while she was on exchange, Maria visited Paris where she met a Geraud Picard. They fell in love, married three years later."

"An ancestor of Captain Picard?!" Dr Crusher was astounded.

"Possibly, I'm still looking into it," Deanna admitted.


	8. 8 Morbid Findings

"Geordi?" Deanna looked around in Engineering.

"Counselor Troi, how can I help?" Geordi asked her, leaving his office.

"I've been doing some research into Alex," Deanna explained. "I was wondering how much mass could have materialised inside the warp core? 20 kilograms? More?"

"You're just in time, the results are just coming through now," Geordi informed her as his computer beeped. She followed him into his office, watching over his shoulder as he brought up the data.

"Over 80 kilograms, no wonder the warp core malfunctioned," Geordi informed her. He turned to her slowly.

"The weight of a large human adult male," Deanna looked over her shoulder at the not functioning warp core. It seemed more menacing than usual in its largeness.


	9. 9 Surprising Findings

"You're saying that someone materialised inside the warp core?" Riker queried when Geordi informed the senior officers meeting.

"Yes," Geordi said.

"And I think I've found out who," Deanna told them. Everyone turned to her. "Jonathan Taylor, a theoretical physicist and Alex's neighbour. He was ostracised from the scientific community late in the 20th century because of his theories about time travel. Mr Taylor went missing around the same time Alex did. He lived alone, so we can't be certain of the exact time. The police investigated him for her disappearance, believing he'd kidnapped her and ran away, or even possibly killed her."

"His theories, is there any substance to them?" Picard furrowed his brows.

"I have been investigating such a hypothesis," Data informed the group. "There does not appear to any form of coherent logic in the fragments of Jonathan Taylor's work that has survived. However, one of his later theories involved the manipulation of space time. His hypothetical experiments would not have been successful with extremely low efficiency and no control of the destination."

"I might possibly be able to remove a sample of his DNA from the inside of the warp core," Geordi ventured.

"Get what you can, I can run some tests in the lab," Dr Crusher nodded, locking eyes with Jean-Luc.

"For now, let's avoid telling Alex about this as much as possible," Captain Picard suggested. "We wouldn't want her polluting the timelines with knowledge of the future." Deanna looked down at her hands.

"Captain, I've been looking through Starfleet's database..." Deanna explained, looking up at the Captain. "After the 19th of June 2014 Alex Jones wasn't seen or heard of again. Alex doesn't get back." Everyone held their breaths a moment. "I don't think she'd appreciate being kept in the dark about this. She's very upset. It would be better we tell her sooner rather than later. As we're her first contacts in this century, it's important she be able to trust us. Keeping that information from her would place that trust in jeopardy."

"Quite right," Picard coughed, tugging down on his shirt. He looked at the desk a moment, calculating how to proceed. "Counselor Troi, bring her to my Ready Room. I believe I should be the breaker of the bad news." Dr Crusher ducked her head, hiding her eyes from view. She glanced under her fringe at Deanna who got the message.

"Captain, there's something else as well," Counselor Troi couldn't bring herself to look in the captain's eye.

"Yes, we have to find any living relatives she may have," Picard nodded, slightly distracted.

"Captain," she said a little louder, gained his attention. "Her sister, she married Geraud Picard, who -"

"Alex is related to me?" Picard was aghast at the idea.

"So it seems," Counselor Troi looked away. Picard's ears were a slightly brighter shade of pink than usual, Dr Crusher noted with interest.

"Right... well then," Picard looked around, momentarily flustered. Riker grinned, his eyes shining with mischief. If Alex was a relation of Picard, she might be staying on the ship, possibly with the Captain. That would certainly shake things up. "I'll be in my Ready Room." Picard stood, dismissing them all and heading out quickly himself, a little bamboozled. He never expected Alex to be related to him. The Picard's had a long, proud family history. This would certainly make for interesting conversation between him and his brother the next time he visited.


	10. 10 Summoned

"Alex?" Dr Crusher entered the room with Counselor Troi. Alex rolled over on the bio bed, sitting up.

"Hi," Alex said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Captain Picard wants to talk to you," Counselor Troi explained. Alex nodded slightly.

"Here or-?" Alex started to ask.

"In his Ready Room," Dr Crusher answered. Again Alex gave the little nod, pushing her glasses further up her nose as she stood.

"Lead the way," Alex said to no one in particular. She followed Deanna out silently, leaving Dr Crusher alone with the mechanical noises and muffled speech.


	11. 11 Reality Strikes (and she hits hard!)

Alex didn't speak a word all the way to the Ready Room. Deanna could sense her mood falling lower and lower with each step closer they came. Stepping onto the bridge it was oddly quiet as they went at full impulse to the nearest Starbase. It would be at least a week before they arrived at that speed, but the warp core needed proper attention after the malfunction. Eyes followed Alex as she stared at the floor before her, heading down the ramp after Deanna. When Deanna's eyes met Will Riker's, he gave her a little nod of support. She nodded back then broke the contact, pressing the door bell.

"Enter," Picard said from the other side. The door opened with a whoosh, revealing Picard seated behind his captain's desk. Alex went in after Deanna, the hiss of the door closing cutting them off from the rest of the universe. For all they knew the only thing left in existence were the walls of that room, bearing down on Alex with artificial cleanness. The silence shrouded them like a blanket, amplifying the sound of their own minds.

"I'm not going back, that's what you wanted to tell me," Alex said before Picard even began. He opened his mouth but no words came out. "You looked it up on your computer. I don't make it back. If I do you would've come to speak to me in sickbay, not had me led through the ship to your office. It would've polluted the time streams." Alex fell silent a moment, desperately hoping he'd refute her conclusions. When no such statement came, Alex put her face in her hands, starting to cry. Picard got up and guided her gently to the sofa, Deanna on Alex's other side. As she continued to cry, he awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder, somehow hoping it would convey everything he needed to say or she needed to hear.

"I promise we'll look after you," Picard told her gently. He looked to Counselor Troi for some advice or assistance. She understood his glance as a plea for help. Children, after all, weren't his area of expertise.

"I'm using our computer database to find any living relative you have," Deanna tried to comfort her. "You're not alone Alex. We're here. We'll help you." Counselor Troi put an arm around Alex as she continued to sob, hugging her. After some minutes her sobs had quietened.

"Can I know what happens to my family? Or... well... what happened to them?" Alex looked at Counselor Troi with red puffy eyes behind her glasses. Her face had gone pink, especially her nose. 'Like Aunt Adele did,' Captain Picard recalled the one time he'd seen his aunt crying. It struck him like a tonne of bricks seeing the similarity. He removed his hand from Alex's shoulder, realising he'd held it there the entire time.

Counselor Troi looked to Picard. He nodded, giving permission. "I've already looked it up, actually," Counselor Troi said quietly. "Your mother becomes a passionate campaigner for awareness of child and adolescent protection. Your sister, Maria, was one of the most well known mathematicians of her time." Alex smiled sadly, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"She loves mathematics," Alex said with a croaky voice.

"It was some of her theories that inspired Zephram Cockram to build the first warp engine," Deanna said. Alex nodded, sniffling again.

"Perhaps I should get Lieutenant Worf to assign you quarters onboard temporarily," Picard felt out of place in this bittersweet moment. Alex leant against Counselor Troi who was still hugging her. He got up and left them there on his sofa, going to the Bridge. Making eye contact with Riker as he went to his seat, Picard swallowed down before issuing orders. "Lieutenant Worf, see that Alex Jones gets assigned temporary quarters on board."

"Yes sir," Worf said in his deep voice, a little quieter than usual as he left to arrange it, a tactical officer coming in and taking his place.

"How did she handle it?" Riker asked quietly as Picard stared sternly at the screen.

"She worked it out coming here," Captain Picard said with no expression. If she was his several times great aunt, what would happen to her? There was only a small family of Picard's, none of whom Jean-Luc guessed would be all too pleased with a figure from their past showing up. Gerard Picard he'd heard of. The man had almost lost the entire Picard inheritance. It was a time they weren't proud of. It had only been because of his wife the estate remained in the family at all. Counselor Troi appeared, a protective and comforting arm around Alex, leading her to the nearest turbo lift.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far! It's so awesome seeing people's responses! Thank you!


	12. 12 Appropriate Accomodation

She took Alex to her office so they wouldn't be disturbed. Typing a quick message to Dr Crusher to let her know how things had gone, Deanna paused, sensing something from Alex. "Something's wrong," Deanna said after sending the brief message. Alex just lay still on the couch, unresponsive but staring straight ahead, her eyes burning holes into the wall. "Alex?" Counselor Troi asked, moving into Alex's line of sight. She closed her eyes, swallowed down with gritted teeth. "Alex, what's wrong?" Deanna saw the stupidity in the question as soon as it'd passed her lips. Of course she knew what was wrong. She could sense the turmoil in Alex's mind. While she was like that, Deanna knew there was little she could do to help, but made sure she spoke to her about it later. Deanna sat down besides Alex's head, reaching over and putting a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Dr Crusher visited later as Alex sat on Deanna's sofa. "How did she go?" Dr Crusher whispered to Deanna, watching Alex from the other side of the room.

"She worked it out before Captain Picard told her," Deanna whispered back. "She knew he would've gone to sickbay and prevent her seeing more of the ship if she was able to go back."

"Lieutenant Worf to Counselor Troi," Worf's voice sounded over the communicator.

"Yes Lieutenant," Counselor Troi replied.

"I am finding it difficult to locate appropriate temporary accommodation for Alex," he admitted. Counselor Troi glanced over her shoulder at Alex as she stared into space, tightening and relaxing her fists repeatedly.

"I don't think she should be left alone for very long," Deanna said quietly. "The emotions I'm sensing... she shouldn't be by herself."

"She can use Wesley's old room and stay with me," Dr Crusher volunteered. "Is that alright with you Lieutenant?" she asked Worf.

"Yes, I will send her things to your quarters, Doctor," Worf ended the communique. Dr Crusher smiled sadly, watching Alex.

"What do you suggest I do?" Dr Crusher asked Counselor Troi quietly.

"Try to introduce her to things gradually," Counselor Troi advised. "I'd say explain the replicators first. Leave the holodeck for a little later. Also, show her how to use the comm panels in case she needs help. Don't leave her by herself for long. And most importantly, be there for her. She needs a friend, and I'm not sure how much she trusts me. I'm unusual to her being half Betazoid." Dr Crusher nodded when she said each point. It made sense, slowly acclimatise her to 24th century culture and technology, don't leave her by herself for too long and above all be her friend. Kind of like having a baby and it suddenly becomes a teenager, Dr Crusher pondered.

"I'll get her settled in," Dr Crusher said to Counselor Troi. She clasped her beautifully manicured hands together, making her way across the room to Alex. "Alex?" Dr Crusher stopped leaving enough space between them so Alex didn't feel threatened at all by her. She slowly turned her head and looked up at Dr Crusher, blinking as if she hardly saw her there. "We've arranged for you to stay in quarters with me. Is that alright?" Dr Crusher inquired, trying to get some sort of connection with the girl. She'd been in sickbay for a day and a night though still hadn't spoken all that much.

"Okay," Alex said with little emotion.

"Do you want to come and get settled in?" Dr Crusher offered. Alex shrugged, nodded slightly and stood. Dr Crusher put an arm over her shoulders, guiding her out of Deanna's office.


	13. 13 Trouble Coping

TRIGGER WARNING: Self harm.

* * *

Entering her quarters, Dr Crusher lowered her arm from Alex's shoulders. Alex looked around biting her lip. She didn't touch anything, just looked. Her eyes glazed over several pictures Dr Crusher'd had framed; her and Jack together, Jack with her and Wesley as a baby, Wesley as a young boy and her with Wesley before he left to Starfleet Academy. There was another photograph Dr Crusher wanted to display, but didn't feel it was appropriate.

"It's nice," Alex nodded, still examining the room. She found her backpack on the sofa. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes as she opened it, checking its contents. Thankfully it'd survived the trip. She instinctively took out her phone and checked it, but found it was still off. Shoving it in her pocket anyway for the familiarity it gave, Alex closed the bag and hoisted it on one shoulder. She looked over to Dr Crusher.

"Your room is through here," Dr Crusher explained, leading her to the room that used to be Wesley's. The bed was neatly made. A recycler unit stood in the corner with a cover over it. Alex put her bag beside the bed, looking around the room.

"It's bigger than my room at home," Alex said. Her voice caught in her throat and she looked away, tears filling her eyes. Dr Crusher opened her mouth, hesitating a moment. Alex sniffed and looked back to her, determined not to cry.

"The bathroom is just through there," Dr Crusher pointed to a doorway that lead into the bathroom. "I'll run the bath and go replicate you some other clothes." Alex looked down at her crinkled shirt. "Is there anything you're particularly comfortable in?" Alex frowned then looked up again. Her eyes glittered with held back tears.

"I usually like my clothes to be pretty loose so I can move around," Alex said and sniffed as she wiped an eye. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh, turning away from Dr Crusher.

"Alex-" Dr Crusher started but she interrupted her.

"I'm okay," Alex said quickly, sniffing again.

"No, you're not," Dr Crusher argued. Alex shook her head, sitting down on the ground and putting her head in her hands. Dr Crusher knelt down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You can talk to me. I'm here. I'll listen." Alex just rolled herself up into a ball, rocking backwards and forwards slowly. She struggled to control her breathing, her eyes screwed tightly shut. "I know you're scared." Alex bunched her fists. She began scratching her arms furiously, still rocking. Itching them faster and faster they became red. "Alex, stop, you'll hurt yourself," Dr Crusher said gently, placing a hand over Alex's. Alex froze then snapped. She slammed her palms against the floor, her breathing growing quicker.

"Why did this happen to me?" Alex whispered angrily. "Everyone I know, everything I know, my whole world is just gone. It's not just gone, it's dead. My family are dead, are friends are dead, any sign of their existence is destroyed and I'm not even on the same planet." She got up, pacing around the room. Dr Crusher stood. Alex stopped, looking up at her. "Why did this happen to me?" Alex asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Sometimes in life, there just isn't a reason," Dr Crusher put a hand on her shoulders. Alex stood still, tears streaming down her face. Dr Crusher stepped forward, hugging her. Alex wrapped her arms around Dr Crusher.

"I wish I was home," she whispered beneath the tears. She took off her glasses with one hand, tossing them onto the bed. Dr Crusher released her.

"The universe works in strange ways," Dr Crusher told her.

"Do you believe in God?" Alex asked Dr Crusher. She didn't know what to say. Very few people discussed much about spirituality, often leaving it for those whose culture or species it was important to. "I do," Alex said. "I don't know why he'd do this." Suddenly, a wave of fatigue swamped her. "I'm tired," she murmured, lowering her head.

"Why don't you go have a bath," Dr Crusher suggested. Alex nodded, letting herself be led to the bathroom. Dr Crusher told her how everything worked, leaving Alex to have a bath while she replicated some clean clothes for her. It was late in the afternoon and they'd be having dinner soon.

Sitting down on the sofa after putting Alex's new clothes on the corner of her bed, the door beeped. "Enter," Dr Crusher called. The door hissed open, revealing the broad form of Will Riker.

"Hi Beverly," he smiled charmingly. "I came by to see if you'll be coming to poker tonight."

"I can't make it I'm afraid," Dr Crusher apologised, glancing at Alex's door. Will saw where her eyes fell. He stepped closer, lowering his voice to ensure they weren't overheard.

"What do you think'll happen if she is related to the Captain?" Riker inquired. Dr Crusher shrugged.

"We still don't know for certain," she pointed out, also speaking in a softer voice. "Deanna is still looking up records and when there's solid enough evidence I'll do a DNA test." He kept looking at her with his big blue eyes. She hadn't answered his question. "If his family accept guardianship of her, she'll either stay with him on board or go back to Earth and live on the vineyards."

"Do you think he'll want her to stay on board?" Riker asked. "We all know how Captain Picard goes with children."

"Then we'll all just have to help him," Dr Crusher ventured. They were interrupted when Alex's door hissed open. She stepped out, wearing the loose shirt and somewhat baggy pants Dr Crusher had replicated for her. Seeing Commander Riker there, she looked between him and Dr Crusher, her mouth moving but no words coming out.

"Sorry," she finally mumbled, quickly heading back into her room. Riker looked at Beverly with surprise.

"I wonder what that was about," he raised his eyebrows.

"I'd better talk to her," Dr Crusher stood up from the sofa. "See you tomorrow Will." He bade his farewells and left. Dr Crusher went through to Alex's quarters. "Alex?" she called. A small whimper hailing from the bathroom caught her attention. She went through to find Alex sat with her back against the wall, nursing a nasty bump on the head. "What happened?" Dr Crusher asked, kneeling in front of Alex. She inspected the injury carefully. There was a little blood and it had already started to swell.

"I slipped and banged my head on the sink edge," Alex said after a moment's hesitation.

"Are you feeling nauseous?" Dr Crusher asked. Alex shook her head. "Come through to the living room, I'll see what I can do." Dr Crusher put an arm around Alex's shoulders, guiding her there. She sat her down on the sofa and brought out her tricorder. "This is a tricorder, I can use it to scan your injury," Dr Crusher explained. When Alex didn't offer any objections she scanned her injury.

"Who was the man you were talking to?" Alex inquired.

"Commander Riker, he's Captain Picard's first officer," Dr Crusher explained.

"Are the two of you friends?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I'm friends with all the senior officers," Dr Crusher added. Alex nodded. "This doesn't look too bad, I'll use this to seal the wound and reduce swelling." Alex closed her eyes as Dr Crusher healed her head. When she finished she put the instruments away.

"I don't want to intrude if you have a partner," Alex said quietly, looking away.

"You saw the pictures," Dr Crusher stated. Alex nodded slightly. "Wesley, my son, is studying at Starfleet Academy. My husband was killed in an accident on his ship several years ago."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Alex started.

"It's alright," Dr Crusher assured her. "Now, do you want to tell me how you got that bump on your head?" Alex continued to look at the floor.

"I told you, I slipped and hit my head on the side of the sink," Alex objected.

"Alex, I've healed many hit heads in my time as a doctor," Dr Crusher told her. "You didn't get that injury hitting your head on the side of a sink. Also, there's nothing to slip on in the bathroom." Alex remained silent. "You didn't slip. What really happened?" She didn't respond. "Is this the first time you harmed yourself?" Alex hesitated then slowly shook her head once. She pulled up the sleeve on her left arm to the elbow, revealing a small scar.

"Three months ago," Alex whispered. "I hate myself for it. I didn't even tell anyone I did it."

"None of your family or friends knew?" Dr Crusher asked gently. Alex hung her head with shame.

"Nope," Alex said quietly.

"You should talk to Troi," Dr Crusher told her. Alex shook her head. "She can help. You don't need to go through this alone." Alex put her head in her hands.

"I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed now," Alex mumbled. She stood, but Dr Crusher reached out and held her arm.

"Alex, I can't let you keep hurting yourself," Dr Crusher told her.

"Then what am I gonna do?" Alex asked, not looking at her. "I don't feel happy, or sad, I just feel numb and I'm sick of it. My family and friends are all dead and I feel numb. It makes me sick to the stomach. I can't even mourn them properly." She turned back to Dr Crusher, tears rolling down her cheeks. Dr Crusher held her arms open, enveloping Alex in a motherly hug.

"You'll be alright, I promise, you'll be alright," Dr Crusher whispered to her.


	14. 14 Poker

Deanna checked the cards she held once more. "I fold," she declared to the group.

"I bet ten," Worf said, putting forward the chips.

"How is the investigation into Alex's family going?" Riker asked Deanna as he matched Worf's bet.

"I raise to twenty," Geordi told them.

"I've been looking into their neighbour, Jonathon Taylor," Deanna explained. "I do believe it was him who caused their space time shift."

"I fold," Worf announced, putting forward his cards.

"It's just you and me now Commander," Geordi joked with Riker.

"I match the bet," Riker put forward the chips. He looked over to Deanna. "I actually meant her connection to the captain." He said lightly.

"I'm still investigating," Deanna objected.

"I believe you're bluffing," Geordi peered at Riker.

"There's only one way to find out," Riker told Geordi. Geordi glanced down at his cards again, placing his final bet. Riker matched it. "Show me what you got," he told Geordi. Geordi smiled, revealing his hand. Riker didn't even flinch when he revealed he had indeed been bluffing.

"Thank you Commander," Geordi grinned, taking the chips he'd won.

"It is a shame Dr Crusher was not available to join us this evening," Data said as he shuffled the cards.

"She had to take care of Alex," Riker informed the group.

"I'll sit this one out," Counselor Troi stood, going over to the lounge.

"I feel sorry for that kid," Geordi said as Data began to deal the cards. "The blink of an eye she goes from being with her family in the twenty first century to here in the twenty forth."

"She's probably lucky she didn't materialise in empty space," Riker ventured.

"That was a possibility," Data agreed. "Alex is fortunate to be alive." Deanna put a hand to her temple, closing her eyes. Riker looked over at her with concern.

"Deanna, are you alright?" he got up from his seat, going over and placing a hand on her shoulder. He hadn't touched his cards. She breathed in sharply, rubbing her head.

"I think I'd better call it a night," she said, standing up.

"Good night," Geordi, Worf and Data chorused at the table.

"I'll come with you, make sure you get to your quarters okay," Riker followed Deanna to the door. She smiled.

"Will, I can look after myself," she told him.

"Nonetheless, I want to make sure you're alright," Riker told her. Deanna conceded, letting him escort her to her quarters. He followed her into her room. "Can I get you anything?" he offered.

"Just a glass of water, thanks," Deanna said, massaging her temples as she sat down on the lounge chair. Riker went to the replicator across the room, getting her what she wanted. He brought it to her, his fingers brushing over hers as he passed her the glass. She sipped and let out a sigh of relief, placing the glass on the coffee table. Riker moved around behind her, starting to massage her neck and shoulders.

"You're tenser than usual," Riker observed as he helped her muscles to relax.

"I've had a lot of work recently," Deanna said, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his warm, gentle hands against her skin. He's practiced, she realised remembering their time together at least seven years before. Seven years? Had it really been that long? She let the thoughts slide away like the knots in her muscles, worked out by a strong and gentle pair of hands.

"Imzadi, I miss you," he whispered in her ear. The words melted like butter inside her, warming her nicely to a buzz in her stomach.

"Riker, we've both had a bit to drink-" Deanna objected.

"Synthahol, Dee," he purred, his beard tickling the rim of her ear. She flinched away, tensing back up. He paused, then stood and moved back. "I'm sorry, I can go." He turned around to leave.

"Wait," Deanna said softly. They turned to face each other. "Why don't you sit down, we can have a chat?" she suggested. What she'd wanted to do was ask him to continue massaging her neck, but the beauty of that moment had passed.

"You're tired," he objected. "You should go to bed. We can talk tomorrow." He held her eye, waiting to see if she'd argue. Silence was his answer. "Good night and pleasant dreams." He turned and left. Deanna held her breath a moment. Her heart skipped a beat. Why was he doing this? Playing with her? Surely he realised they both had their careers ahead of them.


	15. 15 Rest

Alex lay in bed, staring at the wall. She was exhausted, but couldn't sleep. Frightened of what she might dream of, she decided to remain awake instead. In the next room she could hear the sounds of Dr Crusher getting ready for bed, humming gently as she trimmed her plants. The tune was one Alex was familiar with, but couldn't quite place. She focused on the music, letting her heavy lids droop lower and lower until she was caught in a world of slumber.

* * *

Dr Crusher smiled to herself, seeing Alex's heart rate and brain activity drop to sleep levels on her tricorder. Now she herself could go to bed. Placing the small scissors beside the pot, she sipped the warm milk and nutmeg she'd made. Her soft pillow welcomed her weary head.


	16. 16 Dream or Nightmare

Scuffling in the next room woke Alex the next morning. Her eyes snapped open despite her brain and body's calls for her to go back to sleep, that everything was alright. But the small amount of light there was coming through under the door convinced her otherwise. This wasn't her room, at home on Earth. The desk was empty, the walls were bare and the smell. There wasn't a smell, that's what was wrong, Alex realised, trying to remember where she was.

"No," she whispered. "No, no, no!" Her voice grew in intensity, getting Dr Crusher's attention in the room next door. She quickly put down her things, going into Alex's room.

"Computer, lights to 20%," Dr Crusher ordered. On the bed Alex was curled up, crying. Dr Crusher went to her side, placing a gentle hand on her back.

"I dreamt everything was alright, that none of this had happened," Alex wept. Dr Crusher bundled her up in her arms, hugging her close as Alex let the tears fall.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! (Red, I'm glad to hear you enjoyed my singing) Have an awesome day!


	17. 17 Compromise

Deanna made her way to the bridge to report for duty. Riker was already there, as was Captain Picard.

"Morning," she said brightly, taking her position on the captain's left side.

"How is the research into Alex's family going?" Picard enquired.

"I'm still trying to piece together more information on Jonathan Taylor," Counselor Troi explained.

"Counselor, I believe it would be wise to investigate living relatives Alex might have," Captain Picard advised. Counselor Troi nodded, turning her computer monitor to commence work.

"Sir, I have successfully removed the remains of Jonathan Taylor from the warp core," Geordi informed them via communicator. Picard nodded to Riker.

"Good work Lieutenant," Riker told him. "Take his remains to sickbay lab for Dr Crusher to run some tests."

"Dr Crusher is taking care of Alex," Counselor Troi objected.

"We need these tests done," Picard told her.

"Captain, I can keep an eye on Alex while Dr Crusher works," Commander Riker suggested.

"Good thinking Number One," Picard agreed. "Make it so." Riker stood, leaving them on the bridge.


	18. 18 Musical Inclination

Dr Crusher and Alex had just cleaned up after breakfast when Riker arrived.

"Dr Crusher, may I speak to you a moment?" he asked.

"Of course," Dr Crusher said, following him to the other side of the room. They lowered their voices while he explained the situation. Alex stared out the window at the stars they passed, ignoring Commander Riker and Dr Crusher's conversation. "Alright," Dr Crusher spoke a little louder. She went back to Alex, Riker following her a few paces behind. "Alex, I'm afraid I have to go do some work. Commander Riker will be keeping an eye on you today."

"Okay, enjoy your day," Alex said with an unconvincing half smile that didn't show in her eyes. Dr Crusher left. Alex went back to staring out the window as Riker took a seat, watching her. She glanced over her shoulder at him, then back out the window.

"Hi," Riker said somewhat awkwardly.

"Hello," Alex replied, speaking over her shoulder, continuing to look out the window.

"What are you looking at?" Riker said, getting up to look out the window over her shoulder. Alex turned and sat normally on the sofa.

"I was watching your reflection in the window," Alex explained. Riker smiled down at her, though she just looked up with empty eyes at him.

"What would you like to do today?" Riker inquired, sitting down beside her on the sofa. Alex hugged her sides, looking away from him as he shrugged. "Has Dr Crusher explained how everything in here works?" Alex nodded.

"That's a replicator," Alex pointed at the appropriate corner. "There's the computer. You speak to it. There's the recycler reclaimer which is basically the rubbish bin. That's the comm panel and you can use it to talk to other people on the ship."

"Very good," Riker praised her. Alex fell silent, staring at the floor. "Do you want to watch a movie? There's a massive database available." Riker suggested. Alex shrugged. "Can you play a musical instrument?" Riker inquired. Alex nodded.

"Guitar," she said simply. Riker grinned broadly.

"I play trombone," he told her proudly. Alex looked up at him, curious. "Why don't we go to my quarters." He suggested. Alex hesitated. "I can replicate you a guitar and we can have a little jam session." The thought of playing guitar again was enticing to Alex.

"I'm not sure," she said cautiously.

"I can show you around the ship a bit on the way there," Riker offered. Alex didn't feel like talking to more people than she had to.

"I'd rather not have to talk to anyone," Alex looked away, embarrassed. Riker nodded his understanding.

"That's alright," he assured her. "We can go straight there, and I'll do all the talking." Alex looked up at him with the hint of a smile.


	19. 19 Jam Session

In Riker quarter's, Alex spotted the poker table while he replicated her a guitar. "A poker table?" Alex inquired.

"Yes, some of the senior officers and I have a game every Thursday," Riker explained over his shoulder as he filed through the database for a guitar appropriate for Alex. She ran her fingers across the wood. "Do you know how to play?" Riker inquired, referring to the poker game, as he produced a guitar, capo and pick.

"No," Alex said accepting the objects. "Thanks," she smiled, looking at them as she sat down, commencing to strum a few chords.

"That sounds pretty good," Riker complimented her as he brought out his own trombone.

"It's a beautiful instrument," Alex said, examining the fret board closely. Riker watched on as she started playing a standard chord progression of C, G, Am, F. He soon joined in with his trombone, improvising a melody. When they finished, Alex smiled a little, her eyes hinting a glimmer. "I think I have some music in my backpack, but it was decades old even when I played it. No one would probably know any of it now."

"You'd be surprised," Riker smiled. "There are many people who like 20th century music. I for one love jazz." He emphasised this playing a short tune on his trombone. Alex applauded politely when he was done. "Thank you." He bowed. Alex giggled a little. Riker picked up a PADD with his free hand, going over to show it to Alex. "Let's see... do you know this song?" he inquired, putting the PADD down in front of her. Alex looked over the music, furrowing her eyebrows and shaking her head.

"I don't think so..." she murmured. "How does it go?" Riker played the melody on his trombone.

"Want to give it a try?" he asked when he finished.

"Sure," Alex nodded. They began to play the song together.

* * *

A/N: If any of you read innuendo into this IT IS NOT INTENDED IN THE SLIGHTEST. STOP NOW BECAUSE NO. NO. **NO! **I mean it. I wrote this late at night, no innuendo intended. Ever. It's hard enough writing that stuff with characters I ship! (Seriously, writing romantic sort of stuff doesn't come easy to me.)


	20. 20 Ten Forward?

"Will?" Counselor Troi entered his quarters just before lunch, finding Alex laughing while Riker played a funny tune. Counselor Troi smiled, sensing Alex's better feelings. Riker stopped playing when he saw Deanna standing there. He played a sort series of notes. Deanna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is everything alright?" Riker asked her, moving the trombone from his lips.

"I just came to check on Alex," Deanna told him, entering the room. "How are you?" Deanna asked Alex. Alex was smiling happily.

"Commander Riker and I were playing music," Alex explained.

"It turns out Miss Jones is an adept guitarist," Riker complimented her as Alex blushed. "It's about time for lunch," he said, glancing at the ship chronometer reading.

"Why don't we all go to Ten Forward?" Deanna suggested. Alex's tension rose.

"What's Ten Forward?" Alex asked, looking between the two of them as Riker put his trombone away.

"Believe me, you'll like it," Riker promised her.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews! In response to Red's reviews, I chose Will because I wanted to demonstrate how Alex likes music, and of the main characters he is the most openly musical - Picard keeps his music very private. I do find writing romance stuff hard, or writing romance _well_ is hard. It takes a lot of effort! (take for example After Poker, that was really hard for me to write, but I absolutely love reading it back! Also, there's another fic that I've written/am writing which kind of follows a similar line to After Poker but also gives a nod to the future presented in All Good Things, if that's of interest to any humans...)


	21. 21 An Old Friend

Going in, Alex was immediately drawn to the large windows that covered a wall. Riker led the way to a secluded spot in the corner past the tables that were beginning to fill with people having their lunches. Alex sat down in the seat against the wall, gazing out the window nearest her.

"What shall we have for lunch?" Riker asked. Deanna glanced over at Alex, who remained focused on the window.

"I'll have Caesar salad," Deanna said. "Alex would like spaghetti bolognese." Riker nodded and left to make their order. He came back not long after, picking up conversation with Deanna while they waited for their food to arrive. When the server gave them the food, Alex examined hers with curiosity. "Just have as much as you want, it's alright," Counselor Troi reassured her before commencing to eat her salad. Alex remained silent while Deanna and Will talked. She had eaten about a third of her food when she lost her appetite and just moved the spaghetti around the plate. She looked up at Counselor Troi and Riker, who were both deep in conversation. She decided to sit down beside the window, making herself comfortable. They hadn't even noticed she'd left the table. Alex stared out of the window, resting her head against the corner where it met the wall.

"Hello," a friendly voice said behind her. Alex jumped, not familiar with the speaker. A kind woman with an odd hat stood over her. "My name's Guinan. I tend the bar."

"Sorry, am I allowed to sit here?" Alex uttered a little nervously.

"Of course," Guinan smiled warmly, sitting down on the lip of the window seal bench. "You look lonely. Would you like to talk?" Guinan offered. Alex bit her lip, decided to stay silent as she shook her head. "What's your name?"

"Alex," she replied.

"Well, Alex," Guinan smiled. "How would you like to try a glass of Andorran grape juice?"

"No thanks," Alex said shyly. She leant her head against the window again. She looked back to Guinan and frowned. "You seem familiar."

"I get around a bit," Guinan smiled.

"You remind me of someone I knew back home, her name was Guinan as well," Alex recalled. "I always saw her in town. She was kind."

"I hope I still am," Guinan winked at her. Alex blinked with surprise. "Have open eyes and an open mind and you'll be surprised what wonders you can see." Guinan grinned.

"That's what she always said to me," Alex nodded. "How's this possible? You'd be three hundred years old!" Alex marvelled, sitting up straighter.

"Never let age define you," Guinan told her.

"Hello Alex," Dr Crusher arrived. Alex looked up at her. "Guinan, how are things?" she pulled up Alex's empty chair and sat down.

"Getting reacquainted with an old friend," Guinan winked at Alex. Dr Crusher's eyebrows rose.

"You know each other?" she asked.

"You might say that," Guinan nodded. "I saw Alex when she was growing up."

"But you were in San Francisco," Dr Crusher objected. "I remember."

"That was before I decided to get around and see more of Earth," Guinan said cryptically.

"It's really you?" Alex said in disbelief.

"It's really me," Guinan nodded. Alex's eyes grew wide, her hands covering her gaping mouth. "You know where to find me now." Guinan excused herself. She returned to the bar. Alex watched her go, her hands slowly lowering.

"How?" she whispered, looking up at Dr Crusher.

"Guinan isn't human," Dr Crusher explained. "In fact, I'm not really sure what species she is. She has a long lifespan. We met her in late 1800s San Francisco early this year. It's a long story."

"Oh," Alex murmured, looking down at her lap.

"Sorry about that," Riker apologised, addressing Alex as his and Deanna's conversation ended.

"I'll take you back to our quarters," Dr Crusher told Alex.

"But your work-" Alex objected.

"I've set up the experiment," Dr Crusher told her. "Now I'm just waiting for the results." She helped Alex up, putting an arm around Alex's shoulders. "Thanks for looking after her Will." Dr Crusher smiled at him.

"No problem Beverly," he assured her. Dr Crusher led Alex back to their quarters. Riker'd had Alex's new guitar sent there and it was waiting when they arrived.

"You play music?" Dr Crusher asked as Alex quickly went to put it away in her room.

"A little," Alex nodded. She put the guitar in her room before Dr Crusher asked anything else. Coming back out to the living area Dr Crusher was no where in sight. "Dr Crusher?" Alex asked cautiously, looking around.

"Won't be a minute!" Dr Crusher called from her quarters shortly before appearing in a comfy large blue sweater, black leggings and ballet flats. "I just thought I'd slip into some casual clothes," she explained with a smile. "So, what would you like to do? I could show you the ship theatre." Alex looked up at her with wide eyes.

"There's a theatre?" she asked once she'd found her voice.

"Yes, I organise performances every now and then," Dr Crusher said. Alex's jaw dropped. "Do you like acting?"

"I studied drama at school and was involved with this club but I had to quit," Alex said, her eyes still wide. "I had to give it up because there was a clash with another subject I wanted to do. I regret not picking it."

"What sort of pieces did you perform?" Dr Crusher inquired.

"There was a semester of Commedia de Larte, we looked at Verbatim and a bit of physical theatre," Alex recalled.

"How about Shakespeare?" Dr Crusher asked, hesitating only slightly. She was aware many teenagers in the 21st and 24th centuries didn't like The Bard.

"Yeah, Shakespeare's cool," Alex grinned. Dr Crusher breathed a sigh of relief. "I actually annoyed some of my friends using references in normal conversation. They didn't seem to understand someone willingly watching Hamlet."

"Did your sister like Shakespeare as well?" Dr Crusher asked before her brain knew what her mouth was doing in its curiosity to find another link between Alex and Jean-Luc. Alex froze, turning away, crestfallen. "I'm sorry!" Dr Crusher immediately exclaimed, going forward and wrapping her up in a hug.

"Did," Alex echoed. "Past tense complete." Alex looked up at Dr Crusher, her eyes shining with tears. "I don't want to think of them like that. Their future is still happening. Yes, my sister does like Shakespeare but I'm the more theatrical one." Dr Crusher felt she owed Alex her reason for asking but bit her tongue, deciding it had given her enough trouble as it was.

"Why don't we go have a look at the theatre?" Dr Crusher suggested when Alex had calmed once more. She nodded with a bittersweet smile.


	22. 22 Theatre!

Entering the theatre the stage was bare. The previous performance had been some time before. Alex walked around the front of the stage as Dr Crusher watched her. She turned her head over her shoulder, as if asking permission to go on the stage.

"Be my guest," Dr Crusher told her brightly. Alex cautiously approached the stage, going up the small step to the performing platform. Her eyes widened further when she noticed a traditional style lighting rack.

"You'd better be careful, having two barnhouses together could blow the fuse and the outlet would be kaput," Alex said absently. Dr Crusher went up and followed her line of sight to the ceiling.

"Barnhouse?" Dr Crusher asked. Alex looked at her with surprise before realising what she'd said.

"I am, well I was, in the tech crew at school," Alex explained. She pointed up at the large light. "Those big lights, we sometimes called them barnhouse or barndoor lights because of the doors on the front. Because they're so big, the power required to light two of them from the same outlet would blow the fuse and the outlet would be useless unless we had it all rewired. I guess things have advanced since..." Alex looked down, starting to feel embarrassed. "They were also called floodlights or stage lights."

"That's what we call them," Dr Crusher nodded. It seemed to her that Alex enjoyed sharing her knowledge of stage tech. "What else do you know?" Dr Crusher encouraged her. Perhaps there would be some therapy for Alex in theatre like Lieutenant Barclay had found. Alex saw what Dr Crusher was trying to do, appreciating her interest.

"Well, we also had these small lights, tin cans we called them," Alex looked at the ceiling for an example, but there were only flood lights set up for general stage covering. "I can't see any up there."

"No one else on board is really experienced in theatre lighting, so I keep it to the basics," Dr Crusher explained.

"Where's your lighting board?" Alex asked, curiosity brimming. Dr Crusher directed her to the side of the stage.

"Normally it's on automatic so we just program a show and it does the rest," Dr Crusher informed her as Alex examined it.

"This is like the new board we got at school," Alex murmured, fingers moving close to the controls but not touching them. She paused, her fingers freezing before she stood up straight again. "What is sound equipment like in the 24th century?" Alex asked brightly, looking around. "I can't see speakers anywhere..."

"We don't use microphones," Dr Crusher explained. "I find this theatre is small enough for most actors to naturally project. Speaking of which," she went over to her desk backstage, producing a PADD. She guided a bemused Alex into the centre of the stage. She scrolled and clicked through files on the PADD before passing it to Alex. "Why don't you give this a go?" Alex read over the passage.

"This is the Romeo and Juliet prologue," Alex noted quickly.

"You recognise it?" Dr Crusher smiled.

"Recognise it! I studied it in English last year," Alex grinned then proceeded to recite the entire prologue without referring to the PADD once. Dr Crusher applauded when she'd finished. Alex passed her back the PADD, Dr Crusher clicking through to another piece.

"How about this?" she passed it to Alex then made her way back into the audience. Alex didn't recognise the play. "Try and project to reach me." Dr Crusher said, going to the back row of seats. Alex read over the passage in her head two times before attempting it. Dr Crusher watched on as Alex held up the PADD. The words she read wove magic into the air around her, giving them a life off the screen. "You're in," Dr Crusher told her once she'd finished, going back to the stage.

"In what?" Alex asked, confused.

"The next play," Dr Crusher told her. Alex seemed to freeze while her mind computed this fact. "Don't worry, you don't have to play a main role," Dr Crusher assured her. "I was thinking we could do The Scottish Play. There are plenty of characters there."

"By The Scottish Play, you mean Macbeth, right?" Alex frowned slightly.

"Yes, I do," Dr Crusher laughed. "It's old actors superstition that it's bad luck to say the title of The Scottish Play."

"How come?" Alex asked brightly.

"That you'd have to ask Lieutenant Commander Data," Dr Crusher said.

After Alex looked around at the stage some more, Dr Crusher said they ought to get back to their quarters. As she served up their dinner, Alex thought to ask some questions of her.

"Dr Crusher, who do you get to perform in your plays?" Alex inquired.

"There's a couple of us," Dr Crusher informed her. "Myself of course. Commander Riker, Data, Lieutenant Barclay - he works in Engineering with Geordi." Alex nodded as Dr Crusher listed a couple more names. "They're all wonderful people," she added. "They'll all be more than happy to work with you."

* * *

A/N: In response to Red's reviews: I guess people might respond more if you had an account they can PM. I'm responding because you posted loads of reviews and I wanted to respond to them, since I PM most people who review thanking them. I guess Will was the first to come to mind for the scene, since Data would be helping Geordi fix the warp core. Also, I try to show positive sides of his character (like the bit where he sees Deanna isn't sure about them being physically affectionate and so leaves her be for the night). I decided to do this because there are some things about his character I didn't like in the show and didn't make much sense (like the bit in Violations where Deanna is remembering playing poker with him, that makes me feel uncomfortable about his character because the line between his actions and Jev's actions/effect isn't clear).


	23. 23 Connection and Summons

The next morning, Deanna went into her office to find information she'd requested from Federation records had arrived via subspace.

"Oh," was all she could say.

* * *

Later that day, Deanna visited Captain Picard on the bridge.

"Captain, may I see you in your Ready Room?" she asked him. Picard looked up. Was that fear in his eye? Impossible, Deanna brushed it off as he led the way to his Ready Room.

"You've found something then," Picard asked anxiously once they were alone. He could be incredibly perceptive.

"According to Starfleet records, Alex Jones is your 15 times great aunt," Deanna informed him frankly. Picard didn't speak. "I haven't notified anyone else yet. I would recommend a DNA test. Despite being many generations apart, the two of you should have enough similarities for the test to give results." Picard nodded, his brain processing the information.

"I think Alex should be notified of this," Picard said then pulled his shirt down roughly. "Dr Crusher." He called over communicator.

"Yes Captain?" Dr Crusher asked, going through her reports on the tests made on Jonathan Taylor's remains. The results were conclusive: he was at the centre of the shift, and had died upon arrival with in the warp core. Alex stopped playing guitar in the background.

"Please accompany Alex to the observation lounge, where Counselor Troi and I will be waiting for you," he ordered.

"Acknowledged," Dr Crusher said and the communique ended.

"Why does the Captain want to see me?" Alex asked Dr Crusher as they went to the turbolift. "Do you think they've found something?"

"I don't know, possibly," Dr Crusher admitted, the doors hissing shut behind them.


	24. 24 Confirmation

Captain Picard and Counselor Troi were already seated and waiting when Alex and Dr Crusher arrived in the observation lounge.

"Take a seat," Picard instructed them both. Alex sat in the seat he gestured to, opposite Counselor Troi. Picard was at the head of the table to her right and Dr Crusher took a seat on her left. "Counselor," he motioned for Counselor Troi to begin.

"Alex, I've traced your family line in Federation records," Counselor Troi explained. "From what I can find, Captain Picard is your 15 times great nephew." Alex's eyes widened, her mouth not knowing how to function. She slowly turned to face Captain Picard.

"Nephew?" she repeated, gobsmacked. Captain Picard focused very hard on the desk and not turning the same shade of red as his uniform.

"Yes," Counselor Troi continued. "He is a direct descendant of your sister, Maria Picard, or before her marriage, Maria Jones." Counselor Troi gave them a few seconds for the shock to settle.

"I can do a DNA test," Dr Crusher took over. "The results will be ready not long after, just to get rid of any doubt."

"I believe that would be a wise decision," Picard said quietly.

* * *

In sickbay, Picard stood anxiously awaiting the results of the DNA test. Alex was seated on the bio bed, watching him with wide eyes. Counselor Troi watched them both, sensing the tension in Picard and the shock in Alex.

"I have the results," Dr Crusher announced, heading over to the group. "Captain, you are related to Alex." She handed him the PADD for his inspection. He read over the results once, twice, three times before their weight sank in. On the bio bed Alex was staring at the floor, biting her lip.

"Dr Crusher, may I see you a moment?" he asked in a hushed tone. Dr Crusher nodded, leading the way to her office as Counselor Troi put a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder. "Beverly," he started then stopped, unsure of how to voice his thoughts.

"Jean-Luc," she replied, crossing her arms. "You hoped you weren't related." She accused.

"Yes," he said. "You know I don't work well with children."

"So I've noticed," Dr Crusher deadpanned. "Jean-Luc, Alex is an adolescent, not a child."

"That's even worse!" Picard exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down. He started to pace around the small room. "I can't send her to the vineyard. Robert already has his hands full with Rene. But her staying on board is completely out of the question."

"Why is that?" Dr Crusher challenged him. Picard paused, looking up at her.

"Beverly, I can't raise a child on my own!" he almost seemed to begging her.

"Alex is a teenager, sixteen at that!" Dr Crusher argued. "You don't have to do it on your own. I'm here to help. Stop doubting yourself Jean-Luc. You were a wonderful influence on Wesley."

"Everything that boy is currently is because of your hard work as his mother," he told her. Dr Crusher smiled, brushing off the compliment. He refused to let the issue drop. "She's from the 21st century. She'll have no idea how to adapt to life on a starship."

"Alex is adapting pretty well from what I've seen," Dr Crusher raised her eyebrows. "I've been getting to know her since she arrived. The two of you are more alike than you realise." They linked eyes and something passed between them. The assurance of her confidence in him was all Captain Picard really needed.

"Is it alright for her to stay with you until I can have my quarters appropriately arranged?" he asked.

"Of course," Dr Crusher smiled. Picard went to leave when she added. "You should come round for dinner. If Alex is to live with you, she has to get to know you a bit first in a casual setting." This caught Picard by surprise.

"Are you sure that's wise?" he asked quietly.

"Oh yes, definitely," Dr Crusher nodded to emphasise this. "Just ask Deanna, I'm sure she'd agree with me that it's a good idea." Picard accepted defeat graciously.

"What time shall I join you?" he inquired.

"Sometime from 17:30 to 1800 hours," Dr Crusher recommended. "That gives the two of you a chance to chat." Picard nodded.

"I'll see you then," he smiled at her, tugged his shirt and left.

Alex lifted her head, seeing him walk briskly out of sickbay. She turned to Deanna. "Are you sure he wants me to live here? With him?"

"When he gets to know you, I don't see if there's anyway he couldn't," Deanna smiled warmly. Alex ducked her head as Dr Crusher went out to rejoin them.

"Why don't we go have some fun?" Dr Crusher smiled at Alex.

"Theatre?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Theatre," Dr Crusher agreed. Deanna looked between them with curiosity as Alex got up, a smile growing on her face.


	25. 25 Dinner Discussion

That evening, Picard shuffled anxiously, adjusting his wrist cuffs of a casual shirt. It was a washed out khaki, a favourite of his. When he pressed the doorbell it opened almost immediately, revealing Alex standing there in a ruby dress. "Hello," Picard said awkwardly. Alex stepped back from the doorway.

"Come in, Captain," Alex invited. He followed her inside, the door closing with a familiar hiss. "Would you like a seat, sir? A glass of water?" Alex asked politely.

"I'm fine, thank you," Picard assured her. Alex fell silent immediately. Dr Crusher strode into the room. "Dr Crusher," he turned and smiled to her.

"Jean-Luc, this is meant to be a casual dinner," she reminded him. He glanced down at Alex then back at her.

"Of course," he paused. "Beverly." She smiled welcomingly to him. "I just realised, all my years onboard, I've never actually been in your quarters." He looked around, trying to find something to start conversation.

"Yes, usually if we have dinner it's in your quarters," Dr Crusher agreed. "Actually, whenever we've had dinner it was in your quarters." Picard made a mental note of this fact for later pondering.

After dinner, Dr Crusher and Captain Picard had fallen into casual conversation, including the findings from the test on Jonathan Taylor's remains, both only vaguely aware of Alex's presence in the room as she sat on the sofa, staring out the window. It was five more days before they'd arrive at the nearest Starbase on full impulse for the repairs the warp core needed.

"Alex?" Dr Crusher looked over her shoulder at the sofa where Alex sat, ready to announce dessert. She didn't respond. Dr Crusher got up and went over to her with a smile. Picard watched with a confused expression as she returned. "She's fallen asleep," Dr Crusher said in a low voice.

"Are you going to wake her for dessert?" Picard asked, unsure of what was happening.

"No, Alex needs her rest," Dr Crusher said. "It takes her a while to get to sleep and can wake up disorientated and frightened." Picard looked over at the girl in a peaceful slumber on the couch.

"I find that hard to believe," Picard remarked as Alex slept on.

"There are many realities of parenting you're going to find hard to believe," Dr Crusher said with half a laugh back. He opened and closed his mouth once before words started to form.

"I'm not a parent, I'm... I'm..." he searched for the continuation of that thought but it had gone.

"I'll admit, this isn't how I pictured you starting a family," Dr Crusher teased then shrugged.

"Alex is many times my great aunt!" Picard exclaimed, but still kept his voice low enough not to wake Alex.

"Have you decided what you want her to call you?" Dr Crusher inquired.

"Call me?" Picard was perplexed.

"Yes," Dr Crusher nodded. "I don't think she'd go for dad, papa, father or anything like that," Dr Crusher bit the inside of her cheek in thought as Picard blushed. "I can't imagine you being comfortable with her calling you Jean-Luc. Captain is too formal and will make her feel isolated from you. How about uncle?"

"Really?" Picard said in disbelief. Dr Crusher nodded.

"Why not? That's what Rene calls you, isn't it?" Dr Crusher challenged.

"Yes, but Rene is actually my nephew," Picard objected.

"Fine, what do you want her to call you?" Dr Crusher asked him.

"I don't want her to call me anything," Picard said. The door to Alex's room abruptly hissed open then quickly shut. They had enough time to turn and see the door close. Dr Crusher slowly closed her eyes, biting her tongue. Picard put his head in his hands. "If this is what being a parent is like, I think she'd be better off with you." He admitted to Dr Crusher.

"Wait here, I'll go talk to her," Dr Crusher instructed him, standing up and going over to Alex's door. She pressed the bell, but of course there was no response so she keyed in the access code. Picard held his breath until the door closed behind her. A guilty feeling was taking root in his stomach.


	26. 26 Cracks Beneath the Surface

WARNING: Self-harm and stopped suicide attempt.

* * *

Dr Crusher walked through to the bathroom where Alex was on the floor, curled up in a ball as tears rolled down her cheeks. She could tell Alex was upset as she scratched, picked at pinched the scar on her left arm. Dr Crusher stopped, seeing she was holding a broken piece of glass tightly in her other hand. Eyes moving swiftly around the room, Dr Crusher tried to gauge the situation. There were glass fragments on the floor just behind Alex. The piece she held in her hand looked like it was a shard from a glass. There were no marks on the walls, so she must either have knocked it from the bench or thrown it at the ground. Her grip was tightening. Blood pooled around it, dripping into a tiny puddle on the floor, mixing with any stray tears that found their way there.

"Alex," Dr Crusher started, taking a small step forward. The sides of the glass shard we sharp. If she slit a major vein with that Dr Crusher didn't know if she could save her. Alex shook her head, her fist tightening. Her face was pink and white blotches. "Let go of the glass shard," Dr Crusher told her, remaining as calm as possible.

"I wonder if I'll wake up there, if I die," Alex said, her eyes unseeing. She started to move her hand gradually closer to her throat.

"Stop, don't!" Dr Crusher said quickly. Alex froze, her eyes glazed. Clarity flashed in them, clearing them of the cloud. She looked at her hands and gasped, dropping the glass shard straight away, sitting up and moving towards the wall as she stared at the blood welling. The pink hue of the muscles in her hand peeked through. "Alex, listen to me, Alex!" urgency fell into Dr Crusher's voice as Alex stood, stumbling around, her face going paler as she could only stare. She ploughed right into the wall, sounding a loud thud before she sat down against it, her world spinning.

"Beverly, are you alright?" Jean-Luc called from the door.

"Yes, just wait out there," Dr Crusher called back, kneeling beside Alex, ignoring the drops of blood on the floor. She reached out for her shoulder as Alex sobbed. "I'm here, it's alright." Dr Crusher whispered, reassuring her. "You can stay with me as long as you need to. I won't abandon you, I promise." Alex seemed to calm down enough for Dr Crusher to examine the cut on her left hand. It was deep, but clean so very low risk of infection. Alex saw where Dr Crusher's eyes fell and paled even more.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Alex murmured before gagging. Dr Crusher's quick thinking got her up in time for her stomach to upend its contents in her sink instead of all over the already messy floor. When Alex had finished, Dr Crusher gave her a glass of water, letting her rinse her mouth out. Dr Crusher picked up the hand towel that was still on the rack, wrapping Alex's hand in it.

"Are you okay to go into your bedroom?" Dr Crusher asked her. Alex nodded, the foul taste of bile still burning in her throat. Dr Crusher guided her through so Alex was sitting on the end of the bed. Gently removing the towel, Dr Crusher inspected the gash again while Alex kept her eyes closed. "I'm just going to the next room to get my instruments so I can treat this," Dr Crusher told her. "Wait here, I'll be right back." She went to Alex's door, opening it to find Picard standing right in front of her. She put a hand on his shoulder, steering him away as the door closed.

"What happened, is Alex alright?" he asked, following Dr Crusher to her desk while she looked for her tricorder and hypospray.

"There isn't anyway you can help right now," Dr Crusher told him. "I'd suggest you just go back to your quarters tonight. I'm sorry the evening ended like this." She went to Alex's room before he could answer. Looking where she'd gone, Picard knew Alex was not alright and couldn't help but feel it was all his fault.


	27. 27 Recovery

"It's just me," Dr Crusher assured Alex, reentering the room. She set about scanning Alex's hand. "I'm going to have to treat this in sickbay," Dr Crusher informed her.

"I feel dizzy," Alex murmured absently. Her eyes didn't seem to focus on anything as they swam in their sockets. Dr Crusher scanned her head where she'd hit it stumbling into the wall.

"You have a minor concussion," Dr Crusher informed her. "I'll call a stretcher up from sickbay." She stood but Alex reached up with her good hand, holding her wrist.

"No, I'll walk, I've been enough trouble as it is," Alex shakily got to her feet. The floor seemed to swim ahead of her, but she remained miraculously upright. Dr Crusher held her firmly around the shoulders.

"Okay then, take it steady," Dr Crusher told the girl, leading the way. She's as stubborn as Jean-Luc, that's for certain, Dr Crusher thought as they made their way through the thankfully empty corridors to sickbay.

* * *

"Hello Dr Crusher," Nurse Ogawa greeted them when they came in. Seeing the state Alex was in she immediately helped Dr Crusher in getting her to a bio bed. Alex sat there patiently while Dr Crusher and Nurse Ogawa treated her, feeling guilty for wasting their time.

"Feel better?" Dr Crusher asked as the cut on Alex's hand healed. Alex nodded numbly. "Thanks for your help Alyssa," Dr Crusher said to her friend, helping her put things away before she left.

"You're welcome Doctor," Alyssa said with a smile. "Can I ask what happened?" Dr Crusher glanced over her shoulder at Alex who sat still on the bed with a blank expression, staring at the floor.

"It's a little complicated," Dr Crusher said under her breath.

* * *

A/N: Happy Ace Day to all aces, wherever on the spectrum you reside!

Red, it was really demonstrating how torn Alex's mind is. Being taken to another time with no way to return home is a **very** traumatic experience. Going through this trauma makes her stronger to deal better in the future when loads of crazy stuff happens (I've already written several stories with her, ranging up to possibly two or three years after her arrival, and like they said at a writing workshop/talk I went to four years ago, make your characters suffer). I put in the warnings because I don't want to trigger anyone. With my writing, I try not to make it too Mary Sue style and reflect more of what characters would actually do in those circumstances. Alex experiences mental trauma, she tries to cope or maintain control. It isn't a good response, but for Alex in this instance it is the way she reacts. She is human and humans have flaws.

Of course there is high probability that someone reading this self harms. If that is you reading right now, please, don't. There are people who want to help, Beyond Blue and many other organisations are trying to do that. Please, stop.


	28. 28 Getting Help

Alex lay awake for many hours, staring up at the ceiling of her room in Dr Crusher's quarters. She didn't belong on the Enterprise. She didn't belong in the 24th century. But she couldn't return to her home. She'd have to adjust soon to her new surroundings.

She got up after having no sleep, going into her bathroom and washing her face. The mess from last night was cleaned up. The glass she'd knocked off the bench had been replaced with a plastic one.

"Alex, we need to talk about what happened last night," Dr Crusher said when she sat down to have breakfast. "Alex?"

"I'm sorry about what happened, it won't happen again," Alex didn't meet her eyes. She wasn't touching her breakfast.

"That isn't what I meant," Dr Crusher told her. Alex remained still, her hands in her lap and shoulders hunched, head hung like she was ashamed. "I think you should talk to Counselor Troi. I've made an appointment for you to see her this morning." Alex closed her eyes.

* * *

Alex pressed the button on Counselor Troi's door, hoping desperately she wouldn't be there. That she'd accidentally over slept, or was on the bridge. Her hopes were soon dashed when the door opened.

"Alex, please, come in and take a seat," Deanna welcomed her warmly, putting aside the PADD she'd been reading. Alex entered, sitting down stiffly on the chair. She felt detached from her surroundings, numb in a way. "Dr Crusher has informed me about the events of last night. Is there anything you'd like to say before we begin?" Alex remained quiet, shaking her head once. "Alright then." Deanna looked Alex up and down. "I'll go over what she said to me. Stop me if you have anything to add, alright?" Counselor Troi recounted Dr Crusher's version of events of the last night as a blush of embarrassment rose in Alex's cheeks. "When she found you on the floor in your bathroom, how did you feel?" Counselor Troi asked her. Alex remained silent. "Did you feel betrayed by what he'd said? Lonely? Scared?" Alex nodded, not meeting Deanna's eyes. "Alex, you don't seem comfortable talking to me." Deanna waited for Alex to respond.

"I'm wasting your time," Alex mumbled. "Last night, I was upset that Captain Picard didn't want me here. I was frightened because I have no idea what's going to happen to me."

"Dr Crusher said at one point you looked like you were about to kill yourself," it was a statement, not a question. Alex didn't know how to respond. "Alex, as ships Counselor it's my job to look after the mental health of everyone on board. You can talk to me."

"I thought that if I died, I might wake up at home and find it all a dream," Alex murmured. "And even if I didn't, it would be better than being trapped here."

"You feel trapped?" Counselor Troi asked. Alex hesitated then nodded.

"I don't have any control over what happens to me," Alex elaborated, opening up more. "I'm here as long as Captain Picard says I am, and he doesn't seem to want me here."

"I just want to make sure I'm understanding this correctly," Counselor Troi said. "You feel like you don't have any control of your surroundings?" Alex nodded. Counselor Troi leaned forward. "From what I can sense right now you're feeling guilty and ashamed for your actions. You also feel confused. Alex, I'd like to suggest a theory, for why you did what you did and feel how you feel, alright? It's just a theory." Alex pushed her glasses higher up her nose but still didn't meet Counselor Troi's eyes. "Some people self harm because they don't feel they have enough or sometimes any control over their situation. I'd like to stress, this is only some people. Everyone has a different reason. You wanted more control over your surroundings. By hurting yourself for a brief moment you felt in control, having power over your body.

"I can teach you ways to help you react in a safer, healthier way to stress and other ways to act when you have those sorts of feelings," Counselor Troi went on. "You have gone through a very traumatic experience. It's important we work through as much as we can, for your sake." Alex lowered her head. "It's okay to accept help from others. It isn't a weakness or something you should feel ashamed for. It's part of being human." Alex nodded quietly. "I'll book you in for weekly appointments, so we can work through things. You can tell me what's helping, what isn't.

"Now, I think we should start with what happened last night," Counselor Troi stated. She pressed her communicator. "Please come in sir." She said. The doors opened and Captain Picard entered. "As you'll be living with Captain Picard and he is your official guardian, I believe he should be present." Counselor Troi explained. Picard sat awkwardly in another chair. He couldn't bring himself to meet Alex's eyes after the night before. He felt terrible for what he'd said.

"I'm so sorry," he told Alex quietly. She seemed to shrink in her seat.

"It's okay," Alex mumbled, turning away.

"No, it's not," Picard objected. "I shouldn't have said what I did. It was wrong of me." Alex remained silent.

"I've suggested you spend some time with Captain Picard before you move in with him," Counselor Troi informed her.

"When will that be?" Alex asked.

"About a week," Picard interjected. Alex nodded slightly.


	29. 29 A Cold Reception

A/N: Hi folks. Sorry for not posting more updates these past few days. I've been sick (and still am sick). Here you go:

* * *

That evening Picard joined her and Dr Crusher once more for dinner. Alex didn't look up as she ate, focusing on eating her food. Picard made awkward conversation with Dr Crusher through dinner and into dessert which Alex elected to pass. She was starting to look slightly drawn which worried Dr Crusher. As soon as she thought it was late enough not to appear rude, Alex excused herself and went to bed, even though she just lay there listening to Dr Crusher and Picard talk for a few minutes. It didn't take long for him to feel uncomfortable and leave again.

* * *

The next few evenings went along similar lines until they arrived at the Starbase for repairs. Since they were there for a while, it gave all the crew some free time. Picard had been getting tenser progressively throughout the week as the day of Alex's moving in approached. That morning she packed up the things she had into her backpack and a small bag Dr Crusher had replicated for her. Picard came and carried her guitar to his quarters, Alex following in silence. When they entered she didn't have much of a chance to look around the living area, Picard heading briskly to what was to be her room. He placed the guitar down beside her door. It resembled the room Alex'd had in Dr Crusher's quarters, but everything seemed... straighter.

"Here's your room," Picard said a little gruffly as Alex looked around with wide eyes from where she stood. He left her alone, going back to his own business. A sinking feeling of loneliness was settling in her stomach.

Alex remained in her room the whole day, setting up her computer (which had now been equipped with a charging device) on her desk. She got herself a light lunch from the replicator, but ended up putting most of it in the recycler. Early in the evening, the door bell sounded. Alex made her way to the living area.

"Hello?" she called uncertainly. The doors opened, revealing Counselor Troi. Alex breathed a quiet sigh of relief seeing the familiar friendly face.

"I came to see how you were," Deanna told Alex. "Is Captain Picard here?" she stepped in, looking around.

"He's out," Alex said quickly.

"Really," Deanna said, disapproving rife as she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"He left this morning just after I got here. I don't know where he is, he didn't say," Alex added.

"He left you here by yourself?" Deanna asked, eyebrows raised. Alex nodded. I need to have a word with him about parenting techniques, Deanna thought to herself. She glanced over at the chronometer. "Will is performing a set in Ten Forward tonight. Dr Crusher and I are attending. Would you like to come?"

"Do I need Captain Picard's permission?" Alex inquired. Deanna considered this a few moments.

"As ship's Counselor, I think it'll be good for you," she reasoned. "I'll send a message to him, so he knows where you are."


	30. 30 Ten Forward & Ten -Steps- Backward

Alex followed Deanna into Ten Forward. There was a small gathering since most people had elected to spend some leisure time on the Starbase. Dr Crusher was sitting over at the bar. Guinan was absent, Alex noted.

"Alex, you made it!" Riker said grandly, eyes wide with excitement. A boyish grin consumed his face. "The captain?" he said a little quieter to Deanna. She shrugged, answering the question without speaking. Riker brushed it off. "Well, then..."

"Hello, Commander Riker," Alex smiled a little. His eyes glistened as he looked down at her. "Counselor Troi said you're performing tonight."

"Yes, with a little group I pulled together at the last minute," Riker winked at her. "Who knows, it might not be long before you're performing here." He gestured at the area which had been cleared of tables for the band.

"Deanna!" Dr Crusher beckoned from the bar.

"I'll leave you ladies to enjoy the night," Riker excused himself before Deanna led Alex in a beeline to where Dr Crusher was.

"How was the Captain?" Dr Crusher asked Deanna quietly with a sneaky grin.

"He wasn't there," Deanna said just as quietly. Dr Crusher instantly frowned. This wasn't what she'd expected of Jean-Luc Picard. Alex could tell they didn't want to talk about the situation in front of her. Adults in the 24th century acted just the same in the 21st.

"He went out this morning, I don't know where," Alex told her simply. This troubled Deanna and Dr Crusher more than it did Alex.

"Are we late?" Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge entered, followed by Data.

"Early," Deanna smiled.

"The music starts in a few minutes," Dr Crusher smiled warmly, but Alex could still sense the trouble.

"I do not believe we have been introduced," Data stepped forward. "I am Lieutenant Commander Data."

"Alex Jones," Alex replied. She looked at him curiously as he watched her just as curiously.

"You appear distracted by my appearance," Data said. "Might I inquire why?" Alex opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what words to form. Geordi leaned over to him.

"Data, Alex is from the 21st century," he said to his friend.

"Ah, you have not encounter artificial life," Data summarised. "I am an android."

"Do you mean like a computer or an artificial intelligence, if you don't mind my asking," Alex inquired.

"Not at all," Data replied brightly. "I am an artificial life form."

"Okay," Alex nodded a little, watching him with wide eyes.

"Worf couldn't make it, so our party is down a member," Geordi said. "Would you like to join, Alex?" Alex perked up. She glanced at Counselor Troi who nodded her approval. "Alrighty then!" Geordi led the way to a table. He offered Alex a seat.

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

"Not at all," he grinned. Alex looked over her shoulder at Dr Crusher and Counselor Troi who were deep in whispered discussion, glancing at Alex occasionally.

"Commander LaForge-" Alex was about to ask but he raised a hand.

"You can call me Geordi," he told her. Alex blinked her confusion. "It's alright, this is a casual event." Alex swallowed down. "What were you going to say?"

"I was wondering what you could tell me about Captain Picard," Alex admitted, squeamish.

"What is it exactly you'd like to know?" Geordi asked kindly.

"He doesn't seem to... like me... very much," Alex said disjointedly. Geordi nodded understandingly.

"Captain Picard has a very serious nature, which could be interpreted as dislike," Data explained. Alex ducked her head.

"Something the matter?" Geordi asked.

"I'm alright," Alex said quickly. She didn't have to follow up with an excuse as the band started to play.

When the set was over, everyone applauded Riker and the band. Riker set aside his trombone, going over to join Dr Crusher and Deanna in conversation. The band went their ways over the interlude, getting drinks and talking to people. Alex looked longingly at the guitar sitting idle on its stand.

"What did you think?" Riker said in his loud but friendly voice, going over to their group at the table. Data gave an assessment of the pieces they'd played, analysing the structures and constant rhythm.

"Very good Commander," Geordi said with a smile.

"Alex, your verdict?" Riker turned to her, eyes wide.

"I enjoyed it," Alex said brightly.

"Next open mic night, why don't you give it a shot? The energy you get from a good audience is electric," Riker's eyebrows raised, emphasising certain words.

"You play music?" Geordi turned to Alex. She nodded.

"Guitar," she supplied. "Not very well," she added meekly.

"Quite the contrary," Riker said, starting to embarrass her with this attention. "Why don't you go ahead now?" Alex froze.

"I couldn't," she mumbled.

"Course you could, I've seen you," Riker objected. "We're on break for ten minutes."

"Whose guitar is it? I should get their permission first," Alex burbled. Riker turned.

"Gregson!" he called out to the guitarist. "Can Alex have a go on your guitar?" They had everyone's attention. Alex could feel all the eyes bearing down on her.

"Sure," Gregson called back. A quiet murmur ensued as people watched the table with interest. Alex looked up at Riker, who gestured to the stage area. She got up, glancing at Dr Crusher and Counselor Troi who were smiling encouragingly. She got up on the stage, sitting down on the stool and hefting the guitar into her lap. Alex racked her brain for a song, finally deciding on one.

"I know a song from the 20th century," Alex said to Riker. "It's called House of the Rising Sun."

"Go ahead," Riker smiled. Alex looked at the instrument in her hands, quickly getting a feel for the instrument. She took a deep breath, getting to her place of zen. Slowly at first, she began to play. Everyone in Ten Forward watched on, enthralled by this performance. At the end of the first verse, Alex began to fill into her place, smiling and looking out at the friendly faces in the audience. In the instrumental after the second verse, she glanced over towards Dr Crusher and Deanna. Neither of them were watching her, instead they were heading towards the door quickly with very serious expressions. Alex followed their line of sight to see Captain Picard standing in the doorway, a stern expression on his face. She stopped playing, her face dropping. Riker looked over as she did, seeing Captain Picard there. Deanna said something quietly to him. Riker looked up at Alex who was watching Picard with wide eyes. He went up to her, putting a gentle hand on her arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly so no one else heard. Alex turned back to him, looking up into his eyes. She shook her head. He took the guitar out of her hands, letting her leave the stage, going quickly outside where Counselor Troi and Dr Crusher were speaking to Captain Picard. She didn't stand close to them.

"Thank you, Doctor," he said to Dr Crusher, interrupting her as she spoke in a low voice.

"Jean-Luc, Alex is more than welcome to stay with me if you aren't ready-" she tried again.

"Beverly," he cut her off again. He turned to Alex. "Let's go have supper." He turned, striding off to the turbo lift. Alex had to jog to keep up, he was walking so quickly. Counselor Troi and Dr Crusher remained in the corridor.

"Sometimes that man can be so infuriating!" Dr Crusher breathed.


	31. 31 Lost Appetites and Lost Confidence

Picard and Alex ate their dinner in silence. He didn't know what to say and she wasn't comfortable starting conversation. An uncomfortable feeling was taking root in her stomach, taking her appetite.

"You haven't finished your dinner," Picard said after they'd sat in silence for a while.

"I'm not very hungry at the moment," Alex murmured, putting down her cutlery. She waited, not knowing what would happen next.

"What did you do today?" Picard asked.

"I just did some things on my computer," Alex said vaguely, wanting to disappear into the chair, not knowing how he'd react if she asked him what he'd done.

"I'll clean up, you get ready for bed," he told her. Alex stood, doing as he'd asked. She almost said 'yessir', but stopped herself.

"Good night," she told him and left, going into her room. As soon as she was gone Picard let out a long sigh, putting his head in his hands. Boy, was he in for it!

* * *

A/N: Thank you Red and sash queen of the jungle for your wonderful reviews!


	32. 32 Guidance

A/N: Hello. I wanted to begin by responding to Red's review particularly this bit "I also like how Alex plays to everyone as well!". I'm not sure how clear this was in Alex's character, perhaps I've written her incorrectly, but I never intended her to "play" anyone as you've said. In fact, she was very submissive towards the others, her main reaction when feeling threatened or alone as she is on the Enterprise. She stays quiet, doesn't try to cause trouble, generally doesn't want to be noticed. As you'll see later in this fic (unless I change what I've written, which is possible) she acquired this subconscious reaction for her own safety at home. Also, later in the fic, (again, unless I change it) Picard notices how nothing in the main living space changes to indicate another person lives there, apart from a second place setting at the table. She keeps all of her belongings in her room, and whenever she's doing something herself (e.g. reading, studying) she's doing it in her room.

Basically, I don't understand how you read her as playing to everyone. If you could explain why you came to this conclusion, I'd be grateful because this could help me improve my writing further.

Also, this part isn't from my original plan - I wrote this chapter after reading sash queen of the jungle's review, sparking my interest in what exactly Beverly would have to say to Picard.

* * *

"Jean-Luc!" Picard heard her before he saw her. He'd managed to avoid Dr Beverly Crusher a good deal of the morning, leaving immediately at the conclusion of the senior staff meeting, busying himself in his ready room, getting a lot of work done. As she always could, she saw through his plan, going in and facing him during her lunch break.

Glancing up from his computer at which he'd been seriously frowning, he tried to feign an expression of surprise while the door hissed shut behind her. "Yes, Doctor?" he tried using her title in hopes it'd calm her into her professional mindset, supposedly separate from her passionate personality. It didn't work.

"You know Alex is under considerable stress," she began.

"Of course," he nodded.

"You know it isn't wise to leave her alone for extensive periods of time, Deanna has told you so," she went on.

"Yes," he continued nodding slowly. She closed her eyes, clenching her fists for a few seconds, trying to calm herself down. Afterall, Deanna was just outside, she had to be careful.

"Why are you doing this?" she finally sighed. Jean-Luc maintained his look of confusion as before.

"To what are you referring?" he leaned forward, frowning slightly. He didn't tug down his shirt though, he was to rigid for that; rigid because he was obviously faking.

"Jean-Luc, you clearly aren't ready to take care of Alex," Beverly pleaded, stepping forward to put her hands on his desk.

"Are you commenting on my parenting technique?" he inquired, looking up at her.

"More your lack of it!" she countered. "Jean-Luc, taking care of someone of any age, that requires commitment, some measure of compromise or sacrifice. All you've done is given her a room in your quarters!"

"What would you have me do then?" his voice was soft, gentle, and for one of very few times Beverly had ever heard it, frightened. Without him gesturing to offer it, she took a seat.

"Firstly, spend more time with her," she instructed. "Look at your common interests."

"What common interests? She's a child!" he declared.

"You were too once," she argued. "She likes playing music. Surely that's some common ground."

"No," he instantly tugged his shirt down, the signal to Beverly he was serious this time. She raised a hand to silence him in case he had any further objection.

"I spent some time with her while she was staying with me, you might be surprised," Beverly insisted. Jean-Luc shook his head once. "Shakespeare." One word and his head had perked up, he'd moved slightly forward in his seat, his eyes had gone that little bit wider.

"Alex... likes Shakespeare?" his voice carried an almost youthful sense of wonder.

"And that's just from what I know," Beverly reminded him. "Watch an old recording together, or even just raise it in conversation."

"Thank you, Beverly," she'd given him much food for thought, thought which in turn gave Beverly hope.

"If you don't want her living with you, I'll take care of her," Beverly reiterated. "It's important for her sake that she has people she can trust here. If you haven't pulled your finger out within the week, Deanna and I will be having a word with you." Unlike other invitations of talking to Beverly, this wasn't one discussion he felt like having. She could tell he was beginning to grasp the severity of the situation as she stood. "Good luck." She meant it in all sincerity before she left him to contemplate their discussion in silence.


	33. 33 A Chance for Change

A/N: Red! Sorry! It didn't click that you were referring to her playing _guitar _to everyone at Ten Forward! I'm so sorry! I mistook it more as she was playing the people, manipulating them to do what she wanted, which she wasn't doing in the slightest. I'm glad this is cleared up. Sorry for misunderstanding your review!

Apologies for such a long hiatus! Life is complex. Sorry. Now, back to it!

* * *

That evening, as Picard strode into his quarters, Alex was playing guitar in her room. Intending to start a dialogue between them, he approached her door. It automatically opened, surprising Alex. "Captain! Sorry, I didn't know you were back," she quickly set about putting her guitar away in a flurry.

"It's alright," he reassured her, though the withheld emotion in his voice made Alex wonder if it wasn't. "I'll get dinner on the table." He went back out into the main area, fleeing the responsibility he felt towards caring for this other human being.

Dinner proceeded in mutually uncomfortable silence.

* * *

A few nights later and Picard still hadn't fought up the courage to begin talking to Alex. Ferengi were one thing, but a teenager was something else entirely; a truly alien species! Whenever he thought about it, it seemed a simple enough thing to do. But as soon as he saw Alex, the words just vanished from his mind. She wasn't exactly a chatter box either. In fact, after dinner when she'd return to her room, he'd sit on the sofa and almost forget she was there. Everything she had remained strictly in her room, even though Picard had said nothing on the matter.

Picard served up his and Alex's dinner on the table. "Alex, it's time for dinner," he called. She didn't respond. He glanced over to her door. Nothing. "Alex, dinner time," he called somewhat louder. Silence. What is she doing in there? Picard began to aggravate, going to her door and opening it with his passcode. The door opened, revealing Alex playing an electric guitar with headphones plugged in. "Alex!" Picard barked, stepping inside. She visibly jumped, looking up at him like a frightened animal, removing headphones with shaking hands.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," she mumbled, staring at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"What are you doing?" Picard asked, still above his normal, calm volume. He strode forward. Alex practically leapt from the bed, placing the guitar down and shying away from Picard. She slumped a little like she was mid flinch, raising her arms to protect herself.

"Please don't hit me," her voice was almost a whisper. Picard stopped in his tracks.

"Hit you? Why would I hit you?" he asked, completely confused. Alex peered around her hand at him with eyes brimming with tears. "Alex, I'd never do anything to hurt you." There was only gentleness in the Captain's voice. Alex was shaking, her arms still in a position attempting to protect her body. "Come here," he said kindly, holding his arms open, beckoning to her. Alex hesitated before moving into his solid embrace. "Alex, why did you think I was going to hit you?" he asked quietly. Alex swallowed down the lump in her throat.

"When Dad used to get angry, he'd sometimes hit us on the back of the head," Alex murmured quietly. "Whenever he shouted, it always made me scared he'd hit me." Picard swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Dinner's ready, shall we go eat?" Picard suggested. Alex nodded, untangling herself from him. They sat down together to a lovely warm meal. When they'd finished, Picard poured himself a glass of synthahol, but Alex stayed with water as always. "Why did you have headphones on?" he asked Alex, frowning. She finished her sip and placed her glass down.

"A few nights ago, you seemed annoyed by me playing guitar so loud," Alex explained, focusing on the area of the table before him. "I noticed you were tense when you came back today, so I used headphones so I could practice and not disturb you. I couldn't hear you because they're sound proofed."

"That's very considerate of you," Picard reasoned. He watched Alex closely as she fiddled with her glass. She looked up to meet his eye momentarily, but looked away.

"Do you want me here?" Alex asked him. He knew what she meant.

"I've never been all that interested in having a family, or children," Picard admitted, fiddling with his own glass. Alex looked up through her glasses at him. "Why, would you rather I sent you back to Earth to live with my brother's family?" He looked up at her.

"No thank you," Alex said politely. "I like it here. The Enterprise is very nice." He nodded. "It's just I'm not sure you want me living here, in your quarters."

"You're too young to be by yourself," Picard responded. "And as your relative-" he still found it hard to believe this girl was his many times great aunt "- I feel it is my responsibility to ensure your well being." Alex fiddled with her glass, not meeting Picard's eye. He could tell she knew he hadn't answered her question, and knew he could tell.

"I'll clean up," she said, rising and stacking their plates.

"Are you sure you can manage?" Picard asked, ready to help her.

"I'm okay," she assured him, going to the side room. This left Picard alone to think. Looking around the room, he noticed it was just the same as before Alex had moved in. His precious artefacts were where they'd always been. His books remained where he put them, untouched by Alex. In fact, nothing in the room signified that it was now home to another person. He'd expected her to leave things around, for them to have to make compromises and for her to be generally more aggravating. But most of the tension he had in that moment was a result of his work as Captain, not as her guardian. Alex took care of herself, occupied herself and kept to herself. When Alex entered the room once more, she followed Picard's eye as he looked around.

"I didn't answer your question, I'm sorry," Picard said quietly when his eyes fell upon her. Alex ducked her head, silent. "My life has hardly changed since your arrival. This room, everything is exactly as it was. The only difference is there are two place settings instead of one. I'll be frank, you aren't like what I expected at all."

"In a good way?" Alex asked softly. Picard smiled.

"I think so. Counselor Troi said it will take weeks or even months for you to feel properly at home here. Even then you'd be likely to have lonely days for years," Picard went on. "But I don't think I've made it any easier for you. I'm sorry, but I'm not good with children."

"You're better than my father, and he had two," Alex said quietly. The words struck a chord with Picard. When he didn't speak, Alex went to her room, the door closing with a hiss. He was reminded of the family he'd had in another life. His beautiful and perceptive daughter, his handsome and gentle son, his wonderful and kind wife.


End file.
